trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lunar Lancer
The Lunar Lancer is a Melee Spear user in Trove. This class is considered to be a follower of the Moon Goddess, originating from The Everdark, where the Shadow Tower is located. Crafting История The Lunar Lancer was hinted to be an upcoming class. This class introduced a new weapon type; the Spear. This was found within the blueprint files by a few Trove players and was announced on a Trion Worlds stream (Friday, July 24, 2015) with two teaser images, along with a rampant rumor that this class would be launching in September of 2015. The moves and model were later revealed on another Trion Worlds stream (Friday, August 21, 2015), along with revealing the Shadow Tower. It was also shown that the Lunar Lancer has a tail. The official release of the Lunar Lancer was scheduled to be at September 15, 2015 along with the Shadow Tower Update. Abilities also spawns a dark shadow version of yourself that attacks enemies. Lasts for 25s or until it dies. |detail1 = Clone has very little health. |detail2 = Can be healed by Chloromancers and . }} . Single use. |detail1 = The spear travels in an arc. |detail2 = While grappling, the Lunar Lancer will stop if there's an enemy in the way and deal an AoE explosion. |detail3 = While Lunacy is active, the Lunar Lancer throws 2x bigger spears. |detail4 = While the Lunacy is active, Grapple can not be used. }} , the second hit stuns for 2s and knocks enemies up. |detail2 = Does not damage blocks. }} Характеристики получаемые за каждый новый уровень Подсказка':' Лунный копейщик получает'' +30% Physical Damage постоянного буста'' Стратегия игры Тактики It is recommended to get higher energy regen rather than attack speed since you'll be spamming Crescent Combo. This class has a very low survivability, but deals the most lethal damage in game (Even beats Fae Trickster). It is still easy to overtake dungeons and lairs whilst standing alone. Командная игра Try to stick with your team, the LL is a bit weaker on the defense side than some other heavier classes (hence why people call it "squishy"). Use Crescent Combo and Blessing of the Moon to support your team during boss fights, or take out smaller enemies while the stronger classes take care of bigger enemies. Remember your ultimate also gives buffs to everyone nearby, so try to use it where there is high traffic (movement in that area). Flasks and Emblems Martial Emblem - The most effective emblem for the class, It will superbly boost your attacks when combined with Lunacy Mode. In general, it doubles your Physical Damage stat. Restorative Emblem - Can almost make you immortal when combined with this class' skills. Chronomatic Emblem - When combined with Chronomatic Cubesly, it will significantly reduce the cooldown for Blessing Of The Moon (useful if you would like to build it for support). Shadow Shrike Emblem - Nothing much, but since you deal a heavy amount of damage, you will make this emblem stronger. Master Cheep Emblem - Just the same as Shadow Shrike, but obtainable through mastery. Surestrike Emblem - If you're taking down U6 or U5 dungeons, this is a definite emblem to reserve. For half the duration of the Martial Emblem, it will ensure that each hit you inflict is a critical hit, which increases the amount of damage you deal by at least 50% (could be more if you have gear with Critical Damage on it). Pair this up with Rapt Berserker and you can wipe out U6 bosses in exactly three hits. Vampiric Emblem - This can be vital for survivability in U6 if you don't have enough health to naturally survive long enough to kill. Allies There are several Allies that can be used to benefit the Lunar Lancer, some of which can help survivability and/or increase overall damage. *Rapt Berserker: The most effective ally for this class, it will significantly boost your damage output and your health (it heals faster than prowling since you kill your foes fast). *Feisty Flamedancer: Allows you to spam your Crescent Combo more often due to its increase of your Energy Regeneration stat. *Elder Dragonling: An all-around useful ally, however, it is more difficult to obtain than most. This ally gives some boosts to your damage, reduces your cooldowns, and can even set enemies aflame when you attack them. *Monarch Dragonling: Has the same effect as Elder Dragonling but obtained through Mastery. *Bitty Shadow Bro: Similar to the Elder and Monarch Dragonlings but with a few differences. The damage remains the same until its ability kicks in. It has a special ability to increase Movement Speed, Attack Speed, and Damage drastically, but these boosts only have a 25% chance of occuring when defeating an enemy. Recommended for players doing damage to large groups of enemies to increase the chance to activate the secondary ability. Использование способностей *Grappling Hook skill isn't really useful for damage. Instead, it is used for utility. *Crescent Combo is the most used skill by professionals. It dishes out lethal damage whilst stunning them at the same time, so It means you make their attack slow, too. *Blessing of the Moon is really effective when you do have a high Health Regeneration (2000+) since you get it upped by 700% when Lunatic Mode is active. Even with your faculties intact, you'll receive twice the healing within the range of your divine spear. Остерегайтесь *Spinning Enemies - When its ability is on (Like Ladybugs), it'll have a 80% damage reduction which will significantly weaken the damage output by Lunar Lancer (and other DPS classes too). Using Crescent Combo while they're spinning will just make it take longer to defeat as it stuns them, so it's always a good idea to wait. *"Thorned" Bosses - You can recognize them if they have thorns below their feet. Also recognizable if its on by having a warning / startup sound (Brittle Sound/Sounds like a starting engine) It is not recommended by attacking them rapidly since every attack you'll get 15% of your HP loss. *"Laser" Bosses - Easy to recognize too since you'll just check if they have a purple/pink orb over their head. Their laser deals a heavy amount of damage and knockback if not avoided. It is very easy to avoid these attacks since it is a "Wind Up" attack. Костюмы video preview]] Галерея Lunar Lancer.png Lunar Lancer 2nd form.png|Early concept of Lunar Lancer's Passive transformation, this was however later changed because it didn't fit the Lunar Lancer's concept/theme. Lunar_Lancer_Lunatic1.jpg lunar-slide.jpg Category:Classes Category:Melee Category:Spear User Category:Shadow Tower Category:Lunar Lancer